Agriculture
Agriculture, or husbandry is the art, science, or practice of producing food, feed, fiber, and many other desired goods by the systematic raising of plants (from seeds to make beans and vegetables) and animals. It is commonly referred to as farming. In actual usage, agriculture denotes a broad array of activities essential to food and material production, including all techniques for raising and processing livestock no less than those essential to crop planting and harvesting. Agricultural management Many planetary governments had people or departments dedicated solely to agriculture: *In 2374, the government of Andor had an Agricultural Ministry. ( ) *Nilz Baris was the Federation's Undersecretary for Agriculture in 2268. ( ) *Arne Darvin was an assistant to Nilz Baris, the Federation Undersecretary for Agriculture, also in 2268. ( ) *In 2374, the planet Balancar had an Agricultural Consortium. ( ) *The Bajoran Provisional Government has a Agricultural Ministry in 2371. ( ) *Kukulkan was an ancient being that visited Earth in the distant past and taught Humans new agricultural techniques. ( ) Agricultural planets and planetary regions Certain planets and regions of planets are better suited for agriculture than others: *The US state of Iowa on Earth was traditionally associated with agriculture, so much that the term "farm-boy" was used to a well-known native as early (through time travel) as 1986 and as late as 2255. ( ; ) *The Ketha Province on the planet Qo'noS was an impoverished area dominated by agricultural usage. ( ) *The Dahkur Province was a region on Bajor dominated by agricultural use. ( ) *The Rakantha Province was a region on Bajor that once had very productive agricultural lands. ( ) *The Brunali were an agricultural species whose homeworld was in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) *The planet Camor V had one agricultural area on the southern continent. ( ) Agricultural colonies Colonies were generally – although not always – civilian outposts established for agricultural or commercial purposes. The following colonies have been mentioned specifically as having an agricultural purpose: *The Bajoran colony of New Bajor had an extensive irrigation system, ostensibly for farming. ( ) *The colony on Cygnia Minor experienced a severe food shortage in 2266. ( ) *The Cerberus colony experienced a crop failure in 2259. ( ) *Coltar IV was the location of a farming colony in 2364. ( ) *Gault was a colony that was widely regarded as a "farm-world". ( ) *The Omicron colony was an agricultural colony on the planet Omicron Ceti III. ( ) *In 2268, Beta XII-A was a planet with a Human agricultural colony of a hundred persons. ( ) Agricultural occupations * Cowboy * Farmer * Gardener * Herder * Shepherd * Woodsman Agricultural products *Animals **Cow **Deer **Pig **Sheep *Beans **Cocoa bean **Coffee bean **Green bean **Katterpod bean **Lokar bean *Grains and wheats **Bajoran wheat **Quadrotriticale **Quintotriticale **Regrean wheat **Triticale *Plants and vegetables **Bantan **Corn **Gespar **Maaza stalk **Squill **Tartoc *Seeds **Rulot seed had Amanda Rogers musing that maybe she should study agriculture and then have a big farm somewhere. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/232.txt|In the non-canon novel Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1, Keiko O'Brien oversees the planet Cardassia's agricultural renewal in late 2376.}} External link * Category:Academic disciplines Category:Biology de:Landwirtschaft